


its too cold for you here

by RedTheWriter



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Quinn and Penelope also show up but like its very minor, and hes a dick, nate has anger issues guys, someone help these gays, warning: someone gets punched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTheWriter/pseuds/RedTheWriter
Summary: “That’s good,” Izzie chirped happily, a certain rigidness in her shoulders that Casey just took note of. “I’m glad you’re happy. You and Sam and your dad and Evan—all of you guys.” Izzie’s eyes weren’t shining anymore. “I should go now though, I think one of the girls wanted a ride back home, and I don’t really drink, so you know. Designated driver for the night.”But you drank with me,she wanted to say.But I’m not happy. I haven’t been happy. This is actually the first time I’ve been close to happy and it’s because I saw you again.“Have fun, Casey.”





	its too cold for you here

**Author's Note:**

> golly someone spent an entire two weeks rewriting and editing this oneshot
> 
> these gays are gonna be the end of me
> 
> partly inspired by the song "Sweater Weather" by The Neighbourhood (especially that one Cazzie video of it omg ahhhh)

_ Soft, sweet-as-honey, giggles filled the air between them, any leftover tension taken with it. _

_ She missed this. God, she really missed this. Casey felt the weight on her shoulders finally roll off with the delicate pressure on her forehead. It felt so natural, so  _ easy _ , to let go of everyday worries and forget her responsibilities with Izzie.  _

_ It felt so  _ right _. _

_ The warm breath gently hitting her skin brought her back to reality, her friend grinning at her sheepishly.  _

_ “Is it obvious that I just made this up?” Izzie jokingly asked, eyes sparkling at the laugh she coaxed out of Casey. _

_ This felt real, like nothing she’d ever felt before. _

_ As their amusement died down, she watched as those dark eyes trailed down, an unreadable expression settling down on Izzie’s face. Casey watched as the girl bit her lip, unaware of when her own gaze found its way there. For the first time in ages, she had a completely clear mind. _

_ Not a single thought raced through her brain, it was peacefully still. Peacefully quiet. Finally. Finally, everything felt right. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind. _

_ Casey leaned in closer, welcoming the jolt of electricity running through her system as their noses grazed ever so slightly. Every atom of their skin could very well be mistaken for magnets; she wanted nothing more than to be closer to Izzie. _

_ She  _ wanted _ this— _

_ And then the door opened. _

 

* * *

 

Her leg bounced up and down rapidly, the upbeat ringing of her phone mocking her the more she waited for him to pick up. The stone of dread grew painful in her stomach as the seconds raced by.

“Hey, stranger!” His uplifted voice glossed over the genuine concern she knew he was trying to hide. “Haven’t heard from you in a while. How’re the kids?” Evan tried to joke but based on how flat it came out, it was obvious he could tell something was wrong.

Casey sucked in a shaky breath, steeling herself the best she could for what she was about to do. “We need to talk,” she croaked out, cursing herself for everything that led up to this. 

She despised this.

Evan didn’t talk for a moment, leaving her in a tortuous silence that threatened to suffocate her from the inside and out. Eventually, he responded with a quiet, “Okay.”

She knew that he knew. Evan wasn’t stupid, he could read the signs when they were shoved in his face loud and clear. Casey had a feeling he just didn’t want to believe it. That they were okay and, no, they weren't falling apart at the seams.

And she almost wanted that too, until a familiar teasing smirk—followed by light touches, cotton candy slurpees, stolen vodka—flashed through her mind in an instant. It was waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, whether that be when she’s alone at night, unable to sleep, or right now, trying to convince herself that her relationship with Evan could be saved. 

Casey shut her eyes tightly together.

“I’ll see you at my place in ten?” He offered weakly, only making her leg bounce more erratically.

Casey nodded, forgetting he couldn’t see her. She was an absolute mess. What was she doing? 

“Yeah, okay,” came her trembling response. 

She could barely talk to him over the phone, why did she think she could talk to him in person?

“Alright, see you soon. I love you.”

Her throat collapsed, choking her, taunting her, challenging her to say it. Those three simple words. It was so _easy_ yet so _hard._ Casey did love him, she really did, but then the images ( _beautiful_ _brown eyes,_ _soft raven hair,_ _smooth tan skin,_ _addictive grins_ ) would pound against her skull, again and again, a constant reminder that there was a difference between the love Evan wanted and the love Casey gave him.

That difference came in the shape of a girl she met on the first day of school.

Evan sounded so hopeful, as though there was still a slim possibility everything could be saved. Sweet and patient Evan. Observant and understanding Evan. Gentle and caring Evan. 

God, she couldn’t do it. She just couldn’t. Lying to him didn’t feel right. He deserved better than this.

She needed to drive.

“See you soon.”

Swallowing her guilt, Casey hung up.

 

* * *

_ “I had sex again.” _

_ She didn’t know what drove her to say that—maybe it was the awkward silences they both tried to ignore like it was nothing, or maybe it was that, deep down, Casey wanted to see what Izzie would think or say or react. Maybe she was hoping for a reaction. _

_ Maybe Casey was an awful excuse of a human being. _

_ Taking in Izzie’s eye roll, nothing was out of the ordinary at first glance. But, Casey could never just give Izzie a simple glance. Something felt off about her, there was something that didn’t feel natural in Izzie’s body language. It looked rigid and stressed.  _

_ There was something in that eye roll that felt forced. _

_ The girl smiled but it didn’t feel like a smile. “With Evan?” she questioned smoothly, almost convincing Casey that this really was nothing. That all of this meant nothing between them, that everything that happened ever since her birthday was nothing. _

_ It  _ wasn’t _ nothing. _

_ “No, with myself,” Casey easily countered back, their banter familiar enough to ease the tension slowly building in the car. She decided then and there that she didn’t like seeing Izzie like this. “Still counts though, right?” _

_ “Shut up,” came Izzie’s amused response, her smile curling at the edges with a realer touch. _

_ Her heart soared with glee. _

_ However, it couldn’t last forever—Casey still needed to answer Izzie. Even though they both knew the answer. She sipped her slurpee, anxiety clawing at her spine and, once again, she wondered why the hell she had mentioned this in the first place. _

_ “Yeah, with Evan.” Casey couldn’t handle how quiet Izzie was. She couldn’t handle how the guilt dug into her conscious, because this didn’t feel right. She couldn’t handle how this situation made her feel like she needed to explain herself, like she was  _ cheating—

_ “I really love him,” she spoke with a level of certainty she didn’t possess. Casey nodded, more to herself than to the mute Izzie. _

_ She couldn’t even bring herself to look at her  _ friend _ (her friend, her friend, her friend, nothing more, nothing less) anymore. Her stomach churned and, suddenly, cotton candy slurpees didn’t seem like such a good idea anymore. _

_ Hearing Izzie’s voice was like a slap to the face. “I know you do.” _

_ Without thinking, she blurted out, “It’s just, sometimes a thing feels, like, so  _ right _. You know?”  _

_ What was she saying? What was she doing, what was she  _ doing _ , this was a mistake, what is she doing? Why did she say that? _

_ It sounded too close to what Izzie told her that first day they began to actually talk. _

_ Despite herself, relief hit her entire person in refreshing waves. The boulder she didn’t know she was carrying had rolled off her shoulders with a great and gigantic thud. She could finally breathe without that suffocating weight. Casey didn't dare risk allowing her eyes roam over to Izzie. _

_ It wasn't until something poked at her clenched fist that Casey’s mind slowed to a stop again. It felt so warm. Hesitant, yes, but warm. _

_ She let Izzie loosen her fist. _

_ Every muscle in her body relaxed; it only took a simple touch to break down any defenses Casey had. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It was unnerving how effortlessly Izzie could find the fragile pieces of her soul—pieces Casey didn’t even  _ know  _ she had—but it wasn’t bad.  _

_ It was Izzie. Casey felt safe in her hands. _

_ They slowly intertwined their fingers, their touches both grounding and delicate. They fit together like two puzzle pieces that were forgotten and thrown away for so long, only to finally be found. There was a force between them, always pushing and pulling deliberately. _

_ Here, in the car, holding hands in the dark with long-forgotten slurpees, Casey could truthfully say that she started to believe in destiny. _

_ Her phone rang and shattered the illusion. _

 

* * *

 

“Is this really a good idea?” Casey thought it was a perfectly reasonable question, but Quinn seemed to think otherwise.

Her teammate rolled her eyes. “Yes! Lighten up, Newton, please don't tell me you're an ‘Izzie’ when it comes to this stuff,” Quinn complained, continuing the walk further into the trees behind her house.

She scrunched up her nose. “A— _ what? _ What does Izzie have to do with this?” Casey ignored the way her heart picked up at the mention of the shorter girl.

Penelope sighed behind Casey. “Izzie doesn't like to drink. Or party, now that I think about it. She’s too  _ responsible _ for that or something,” she said mockingly, a playful glint in her eyes. “Which is why we’re doing this.”

“It’s  _ also _ for you too,” Quinn barged in hastily, sending Penelope a pointed look over Casey’s head. “We heard about what happened with Evan.”

Her throat dried up. “Oh.”

The other girl continued without pause. “So we invited as many people as possible. Like, a ton.” Quinn grinned proudly back at Casey after stepping over a log that had ‘fallen’ over the path. “It’s time to get over your ex.”

“Oh,” she repeated, perfectly imitating a broken record. 

Izzie was going to be there. Casey tried to think about the possible hundred other people that would be there too. (She learned quickly, after her first week of school, that Quinn didn’t exaggerate when it came to numbers.)

It was useless though, only one person out of all those people could possibly hold her attention. A spike of apprehension stabbed her gut, but it wasn't long until Quinn hollered at the darkening sky above them.

“Let’s get wasted!”

 

* * *

 

_ “I can’t believe you stole this,” Casey commented dryly, but she couldn’t help feeling somewhat impressed. She really hadn’t expected Izzie to do something like this. _

_ It was sort of exciting. _

_ Said girl smirked challengingly back. “Don’t tell me you’ve never drunk before, Newton,” Izzie teased lightly, taking a sip of the vodka in her hand before sputtering. _

_ Casey tried really hard not to laugh. (That’s a lie, she absolutely got to the point where she couldn’t breathe from how hard she was laughing.) _

_ Her ex-enemy--friend?--wiped her mouth with the back of her hand with a wince. “Okay, so,  _ maybe _ I’ve never drunk before either.” _

_ “Really? I couldn’t tell,” Casey remarked smugly, expecting the eye roll she got. _

_ “Shut up. I’d like to see  _ you _ give it a try.” _

_ Not even an hour ago, Casey was trying to show Izzie just how fast she could be; there was something inside of her that wanted the girl to know her potential. Izzie didn’t like her, that much was obvious, but after talking with her, Casey actually felt a connection. _

_ And she wanted to explore that newfound connection. _

_ So if that meant giving in to the little competitions Izzie seemed persistent in goading her into, Casey would do it. That, and the adrenaline rush with the possibility of winning was too good to pass up. Who knew she was secretly a competitive person? _

_ “You’re on.” _

_ Casey proceeded to spit out the vodka the moment it splashed onto her tongue. _

 

* * *

 

At least the alcohol slid down her throat without too much of a fuss now.

Still tasted awful though.

Leaning against a particularly lonesome tree, Casey took another sip from the red cup in her hand and sighed when only a few droplets hit her tongue. Even if it was awful, it was doing a pretty good job of distracting her from reality for a few moments, if the mild buzzing in the back of her head was any indication.

The field reeked of musty, hormonal teenagers mixed with the stench of ash, smoke, and alcohol. The biggest contributor to the scent of smoke and ash was definitely the fire pit in the middle of the grass, surrounded by ‘cool’ couples, suggestive flirts, and the occasional creep who got too close every now and then. 

Which is why Casey avoided the fire pit like the plague.

Luckily, there was little risk of a wildfire breaking out due to how protected it was. Honestly, it looked way too fancy to be left out here, but Casey assumed that Quinn care all that much about the abandoned bonfire pit her family had.

Apparently, they had just forgotten all about this little get-together area, so Quinn took advantage of it.

Groaning, Casey pushed herself off of the uncomfortable bark, watching as someone ran past her and into the trees, followed by the sickening sounds of vomit hitting the ground.

She really doesn’t know if she could ever get used to the life of a rich kid.

“Crazy, right?”

Her heart skipped a couple beats in response. Casey’s grasp on her empty cup tightened as she jumped— _ Yes, _ she knew Izzie would be here, but she had no idea they’d even  _ talk,  _ let alone  _ see  _ each other. The party was big enough; there would’ve been an excuse for them to avoid one another.

_ Izzie had purposefully looked for you. _

Butterflies sprouted inside her chest, tickling her insides, and Casey wanted nothing more than to hold Izzie as close as possible, but she couldn’t. No matter how much she yearned to let go, to feel the secure embrace of her best friend’s  _ (was 'friend' even appropriate now?) _ hand, she couldn’t.

_ Why not? _

Casey turned and not-so-subtly froze.

It was cheesy to say—to  _ think— _ but Izzie looked magical. It could’ve been the way the fire lit up the girl’s frame with a gentle caress of reds and yellows and oranges, or it could’ve been the way the stars above them seemed to shine directly on Izzie’s pink blouse and her wavy black hair and her cheeks, or it could’ve been the way her eyes radiated a warmth greater than the fire behind her and the way her smile outshined any star that’s ever existed. 

Maybe it was all of that and more.

She could’ve stood there for hours, in utter awe of Izzie’s beauty, but, rationally, Casey knew it was weird to keep staring. Even if her attraction to her best friend wasn’t anything they both didn’t already know.

Still, she’d never seen anyone as stunning as Izzie. It was jarring in the best way possible.

“H-Hey,” Casey managed to stutter out, the complete opposite of the casualness she was hoping for. “Hey.” There we go.

Izzie beamed back, shifting forward to push her weight against the tree Casey had been leaning on not that long ago. “How’s life, Newton?”

“Perfect,” Casey whispered in a small voice, taking sudden note of the shade Izzie’s lips were. Has she ever worn lipstick before? Casey swore she’s never seen Izzie’s mouth look so red before. She distractedly echoed, “It’s perfect.”

But then those lips fell into an unhappy frown for a split second, before swooping up in a strained smile. Casey blinked out of her trance as her words finally registered.

What’s  _ wrong _ with her?

“That’s good,” Izzie chirped happily, a certain rigidness in her shoulders that Casey just took note of. “I’m glad you’re happy. You and Sam and your dad and Evan—all of you guys.” Izzie’s eyes weren’t shining anymore. “I should go now though, I think one of the girls wanted a ride back home, and I don’t really drink, so you know. Designated driver for the night.”

_ But you drank with me, _ she wanted to say.  _ But I’m not happy. I haven’t been happy. This is actually the first time I’ve been close to happy and it’s because I saw you again. _

“Have fun, Casey.”

Then Izzie left as suddenly as she came.

This next part, Casey couldn’t remember all that well when she looked back on it. After watching her leave, she had stumbled off, not truly caring in what direction she was heading in. All Casey knew was that she had gained a full red cup along the way somewhere.

Deep down, even drunk Casey knew she was just looking for Izzie.

Blurry images of dancing figures and clumsy shapes glided past her, but eventually, Casey hobbled across the crystal clear image of Izzie sitting on a log near the fire pit.

However, she wasn’t alone.

Nate, in all his egotistical glory, had the goddamn nerve to wrap his arm around Izzie’s shoulder, sitting proudly beside her. Like he wasn’t a cheating bastard.

(If she hadn’t been so drunk, she would have noticed how uncomfortable Izzie looked.)

Were they still dating after everything that happened? A tickling in the back of her mind told her she knew something was really wrong here, but something had  _ always _ felt wrong about seeing Izzie and Nate together.

Casey nearly turned back around, not ready to face the two of them as a couple, if it wasn’t for Nate’s outburst.

“Hold on, that wasn’t a joke?” The cup he was holding dropped to the ground, unforgotten, and he stood up, facing Izzie directly. “Izzie, you can’t break up with me, I didn’t do anything wrong,” Nate argued, his eyebrows furrowed with anger while his arms shifted to take hold of both of Izzie’s shoulders.

Something inside of her stomach knotted painfully, and before she knew it, Casey was right next to them, her heart racing for multiple reasons.

“Yes, she can,” Casey interrupted just as hotly, uneasy with how swiftly he grabbed Izzie. “Let go of her, you jackass.”

“Casey.” Izzie’s mildly surprised eyes locked with hers, a warning clear in the way she said her name. “Don’t.”

Nate shook his head, an irritated scowl aimed at her. “Shut the hell up, whore.”

Casey saw how Izzie flinched—was she okay? Did he hurt her? What the fuck is happening?—but then she tried to push the drunk boy off of her, standing up as well. “Don’t call her that when we both know it isn’t true.”

“You can’t be serious,” Nate said, disbelief striking him hard. He backed off a few steps, stumbling over his own feet, and nearly colliding with another equally intoxicated teenager. “You’re actually breaking up with me?”

Izzie stared at the grass, and Casey almost reached over to touch her arm but decided against it in whatever was left of her self-control while she was semi-drunk. “I broke up with you a while ago,” her best friend bit back. “You’re drunk, don’t make this any worse than it already is.”

“I thought that was a joke—you actually broke up with me?” He inched his way closer. “Izzie, I’m  _ Nate, _ the guy that you  _ love _ ,” he stated loudly and slowly, his hands making sharp and fumbling gestures to emphasize his point. “You’re throwing all of that away because some  _ bitch _ hit on me?”

“That isn’t what happened—”

“ _ Shut up! _ ” Nate shouted wildly at Casey, fists clenched at his sides as he sucked in deep breaths of the cold, quiet air. 

It was then that she noticed almost everyone stopped to stare at Nate shaking with unadulterated rage, including the two girls his anger was directed at.

“This is all your fault!” he screamed from the bottom of his lungs, stomping up to her with flared nostrils and stiff shoulders. “Everything was fine until you showed up! You ruined everything!”

Casey felt herself bristle at the unfair accusation, his words stabbing at a deep place in her gut. “I wasn’t the one who waited until his girlfriend was asleep to try and kiss her friend while she was literally two feet away like the _pathetic little asshole he is!”_

She didn’t feel the punch against her nose. Not really. She blacked out the second he threw the punch.

And in that second, Casey decided she really didn’t like the sound of Izzie’s scream, especially if it was her name she was screaming.

 

* * *

 

_ The pillow fort was the best idea she’s ever had, hands down. Not only was it actually big enough for the two of them, but it looked cool as fuck. _

_ All those stupid late nights alone in her room really paid off in her pillow-building skills. Too bad she never got to use them, until today that is. _

_ “Y’know, I’m actually really proud of this,” Casey confessed, counting the stripes on the blanket above them. “Who knew you and I made the sickest forts ever?” _

“Pillow  _ forts,” Izzie emphasized, her amusement as clear as the sun in the summer. “You’re such a dork.” _

_ She faked an affronted gasp, her head snapping to the side in order to deliver the most dramatic look she’s ever given someone. “This is an  _ attack _. You were just as excited as I was to make this thing and you know it.” _

_ Her friend rolled her eyes playfully. With a smirk, she teased back, “But I wasn't the one who felt the need to get the ‘right pillow’ for a part of the fort, was I?” _

_ Casey stuck out her tongue defiantly (or childishly, same difference), the light and giddy sensation in her chest energizing her. “You’re just jealous that I’m an expert with pillows. And forts. And pillow forts,” she added as an afterthought, specifically to hear Izzie’s laughter. _

_ Worth it. _

_ “You’re unbelievable,” Izzie giggled, and Casey couldn't help following her lead; it was infectious. _

_ Trying to compose herself, Casey began to think of things she could do to distract Izzie, to keep her mind off of her mother’s dumbass boyfriend. It scared her sometimes to think he might do something to Izzie someday. _

_ Izzie might not be afraid of him, but Casey was afraid enough for her. _

_ Casey gasped loudly, startling Izzie. She grinned mischievously at the girl next to her, an idea sparking in her mind. _

_ “How do you feel about reading IT?” _

 

* * *

 

She blearily blinked at the sight of cars zooming past the window smoothly. The gentle hum of the air conditioner oddly soothing to her blank mind. A soft song played on the radio, but she couldn’t really hear the lyrics; it was like the words came in through one ear and out the other.

Casey blinked again and the cars out of her window were replaced by trees and houses. Weird, had there always been a blanket over her lap? Dark edges crept over her vision and she found herself closing her eyes again.

Her eyes flew wide open. “Fuck,” she stated, out of breath.

A hot ache throbbed over her nose painfully, reminding Casey of what exactly she’d just done. Or, more accurately, what Nate did. She winced and tried sitting up, blindly poking at the bruise that must’ve formed in her sleep.

Glancing around blearily, Casey noticed with a start that she was on her bed, safe and sound. Her blanket was sprawled over her body, and she wore the same clothes that she wore to the party, only this time, her sweater was stained by a few drops of—she assumed—her blood.

Awesome.

She really hoped her nose wasn’t broken, because that would just be the cherry on top for the night, wouldn’t it?

Internally debating on whether she truly felt the need to change out of her clothes, Casey almost didn’t notice the light knock on her bedroom door. She groaned tiredly, “I really don’t feel like talking right now, Elsa.”

The only person who would think of knocking on her door now could only be Elsa, Sam and Dad would walk in without a care in the world, but only mainly because Casey didn’t care if it was them. Casey, however,  _ did _ care if Elsa walked in without warning.

(One day, she might be able to forgive her, but it wasn’t today or any day soon.)

There was a moment of silence before the door creaked open slowly. “Starting to get a sense of deja vu here, Newton.” Izzie popped through the crack between the door and its frame. In a more subdued voice, she asked, “Is it alright if I come in?”

Casey would’ve laughed at the irony of their situation if she weren’t so nervous. Which only made this a hundred times more ironic. “Y-Yeah, yeah, uh, of course. Just don’t let Elsa in.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

She watched Izzie amble inside and close the door behind her, soundlessly making her way to the bed. Casey eyed the stained white—now half crimson—cloth of the blouse her best friend wore, feeling strangely guilty at the implications that held.

_ She took you back home. _

When Izzie looked at her again, Casey nodded at it with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry about that. I guess I bleed like crazy, huh?” she feebly attempted to make a light-hearted remark, but regret came crashing in hard when the other girl grimaced. “Sorry. I didn’t… I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” came the unconvincing reply. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I left. You… Nate is the biggest asshole I know. He’ll get what’s coming to him, I’ll make sure of it,” Izzie declared fiercely, the most serious Casey can say she’s ever seen her. “You didn’t deserve to get involved in that. I should be the one apologizing—”

“No, you shouldn’t—”

“ _ Casey, _ ” Izzie heavily stressed out, on the verge of tears. “Casey, you-you got  _ hurt. _ I’m sorry.” Tiny rivers began to trail down her face soundlessly. “I’m so sorry,” she repeated again, her breath hitching.

Casey scooted closer to the sniffling girl, unable to handle how much shame radiated off of Izzie. “Hey.” She wiped away a stray tear off of her cheek. “Hey, it’s okay. Everything is okay. Just listen to me:  _ You  _ didn’t do this.” She pointed to her nose. “ _ This _ wasn’t you. Izzie wouldn’t punch me, not the Izzie I know, so I don’t appreciate how you’re talking about her, y’know.”

That pushed out a watery chuckle, one that Casey cherished.

She stroked Izzie’s cheek tenderly, locking eyes with a deep brown and finding herself drawn in, as though she was losing herself inside. “Izzie’s too good for that,” she vaguely recalls saying, not entirely aware of what she was saying.

Because a second afterward, magic came into existence.

Now, Casey wasn’t exaggerating; this was the closest experience she’s ever had to anything feeling so… _inexplicably_ good. And she’s had sex before. More than once.

This, however, was very different in all the best possible ways.

The first thought that came to mind was how soft everything felt. How they fit together without too much of an awkward fuss, even if Casey’s nose hurt after an accidental brush from Izzie. Electricity ran up and down her spine, her lips tingling in a way that they almost became numb.

It felt like relief. Like a calm washed over her body all at once. Like a war inside of her was finally resolved.

Fingers tangled into her hair and cupped the back of her neck, bringing a small noise out from the back of Casey’s throat. She raised her other hand to touch Izzie’s neck too, wanting the other girl to feel the rush of energy she felt.

So maybe everything wasn’t perfect, but Casey wouldn’t ever give this up again. She had a feeling Izzie wouldn’t either. Here, it was only them.

Here, it felt right.

Parting for air, but still keeping their foreheads together, Casey breathlessly whispered, “Nobody’s home, right?”

“Your mom is downstairs.” Izzie smiled shyly, any signs of tears only appearing out of happiness. “She, uh, she told me about the Evan thing. I-I wouldn’t of done this if you were still… “

Yeah. Being with Izzie felt right.

“Do you want to get slurpees again, next week?”

**Author's Note:**

> 4.6K words u have read of Casey being too gay to function, u should be proud
> 
> feel free to yell at me about these gays [on my sideblog ](https://forehead-promises.tumblr.com/)
> 
> dont hesitate to correct me on some spelling errors or something like that (plus im not all that confident about how i portrayed everyone's characters) i dont always catch all of those, so ill appreciate it! thanks for reading!


End file.
